


Sleeping Arrangements

by inquisitorsmabari



Series: Selena's Boys (Works for Lumidee) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/pseuds/inquisitorsmabari
Summary: Selena has had enough of Delrin's snoring, as Cullen finds out at the end of a long day.





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was a prompt from Lumidee (elfleed on Tumblr). I say prompt, it was a very detailed scenario that was plonked in my inbox at like 10pm hehe

As far as days went, this had been an exceptionally long one. The drills had gone on for hours, all while they stood in the freezing cold waiting for the new recruits to figure out that they couldn't scratch their asses while on parade, or scream because a spider had crawled into their breeches. Maker, incompetency was a term that simply wasn't strong enough to describe these recruits, more like idiocy. And then there was the paperwork, delayed by the inability of his men to follow any kind of verbal instruction. It made him question exactly what he was doing with his life.

When the day finally came to a close, he opened the door to his office with a heavy sigh, the effort of heaving open the stiff wooden door reverberating through his aching bones and shattering the remnants of peace within his sore head. He was tired, so tired that the thought of scaling the ladder to his loft seemed impossible, and he soon discovered that, indeed, it was.

The sight of Delrin Barris curled up asleep in his chair made him jump, causing him to curse loud enough that the large, lumbering man sprawled out over the arm rests woke with a start, his eyes scanning the room with an intense vigor as he searched for his assailant. 

“Cullen?” He asked, his voice heavy with sleep as he looked at him lazily. “What time is it?”

“1am,” He told him as he marched towards the base of the ladder, looking up to find that the top had been covered by an object he couldn't make out in the dark room. With a sigh, he turned to the man in front of him. “Did she kick you out for snoring again?”

“Yeah,” He sighed, stretching as much as he could in the confines of the chair. “I need to work on that.”

“I've told you,” He said, throwing him a disapproving look. “Don't sleep on your back.”

“As if it's that easy,” Delrin scoffed, rolling his eyes as he settled back into his cramped resting place. “Well anyway, I don't know where you're sleeping, but I'm settled here.”

“I'm sleeping in my bed,” Cullen said with a determined air as he looked up at the closed loft hatch above him. After taking a few moments to think, he detached the sheathed sword from his waist and slowly raised the pommel above his head, where it just about reached the wooden panel. He knocked a few times, hitting the wood with his sword until noises could be heard above them, mainly grumbling and cursing. Eventually, a faint light appeared from above, a light impeded by the small face of a young woman, peering innocently through the loft hatch. 

“What do you want?” Selena huffed, her words muffled by the throes of sleep as she rubbed at her eyes. “I'm trying to sleep up here.”

“I want to go to sleep,” Cullen told her with his hand on a rung of the ladder. “In _my_ bed.”

“Hmm,” Her head shot away from the hole for a second or two, before she re-appeared, her hair tumbling down over her shoulder as she stared down at him. “You can come up.”

“Thank you,” He said as he began to scale the ladder, his eyes focused on the rungs in front of him, through which he could see Delrin beginning to stir. 

“Not him!” The Selena cried from above, pointing at Delrin as he sunk back into his chair with a heavy sigh. “He can stay down there until he learns not to snore.”

“Goodnight, Delrin,” Cullen mocked as he reached the top of the ladder, where he saw that she had barricaded herself into the loft with his chest of drawers, which she now moved over the loft hatch once again, after a last minute wave to the man below them. 

“Now if I have to wake up again…” She began, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at Cullen. “There will be hell to pay.”

“I'll just be getting into bed then,” He said, crossing the room and heaving himself onto the worn mattress. “Goodnight, Selena,”

“Goodnight Cullen,” She said, dropping onto the bed next to him and curling herself up into the covers.

“Goodnight everyone,” A muffled voice called from below the wooden floorboards.

“Goodnight, Delrin,” They said in unison, before Cullen closed his eyes and began the journey to the Fade.

 


End file.
